The Life and Times of a Superhuman
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: After the death of his girlfriend, Alan Richterez takes a job to police time throughtout the Multiverse. But when his new girlfriend, Courtney Masterson, is kidnapped, Alan must save the girl he loves. Post movie Doom, Post series 6teen, Timecop Xover.
1. Prologue

**The Life and Times of a Superhuman**

**Prologue: The Start of a New Life**

My name is Alan Richterez the Third. I'm an 18-year-old Mexican boy. I'm what the world has called a superhuman. The reason being was that I am the second and last human with a 24th pair of chromosomes. I will explain how I came to have Chromosome 24, as it was called in the classified U.A.C research facility of Oldavai on Mars.

On the evening of my eighteenth birthday, I had just left a bar in Mexico City, Mexico after having my birthday party in the bar. I didn't have anything to drink, just cake and brownies, so I drove home. But as I was driving to my house in the suburbs of Mexico City, there was a lightning storm brewing right above an extinct volcano near the mountains. But as I drove, the thunder clouds spread almost instantly from where it started above the volcano to a three mile radius from the cone, while my position was within the radius. I got out of my classic DeLorean and looked at the clouds. But, I don't know if it was fate, or just plain old coincidence, but a bolt of lightning struck me, staying constant for about five seconds. Then I collapsed. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital in the main part of Mexico City, wondering how long I was asleep. I couldn't remember a thing. But then I started to remember the lightning storm, and that I was struck by the constant lightning bolt that had struck me just after I got out of my DeLorean. But I was wondering why I wasn't burnt to a crisp.

And that's when my parents and girlfriend, Alan, Jr and Tina Sanchez-Richterez, and Ashley Johnson, came in with a young 28-year-old American man in a suit. My parents told me that the American man had something to say to me. They spoke to me in Spanish, because they didn't know English, but I spoke to the American man in English, because I studied English in high school in America with a girl that hosted me in a Foreign Exchange program, who ended up being my girlfriend that I mentioned earlier. The American man introduced himself as Dr. John Grimm, director of a newly-developed top-secret international law enforcement agency called the Inter/Intra-Universal Time Enforcement Commission, or IU-T.E.C, based on the old Timecop movie. He told me that how I wasn't burnt to a crisp was that his sister, Dr. Samantha Grimm, before they returned from Oldavai when he was in the R.R.T.S, had brought a second vial of C-24, or Chromosome 24, and saved it. And when he heard that I was dying of burns, he got in his personal helicopter and got flown over here and, just when my parents thought that I was going to die, he injected me with C-24 and in a matter of five minutes, my body healed itself back to perfect health.

Dr. Grimm also said that because of my particular skills in the fighting martial arts, I was selected to be a member of the IU-T.E.C. He told me that when the doctors check me over and make sure that I'm okay to leave, that I give him a call, which he gave me a business card. He told me that he only gave his business cards to selected members of the IU-T.E.C. I rested after he left. The next day, the doctors at Mexico City Memorial Hospital checked me over, and they were shocked that I was back to perfect health. They discharged me within the next five minutes after checking me over. Five minutes later I was discharged. I drove to my house, where my girlfriend, Ashley, was waiting, along with our kid, for we had became parents ourselves after she had came down to Mexico with me. We had a little boy, which we named after me, and so our son was named Alan Richterez the Fourth. But when I got to my house, it was on fire. That's when I saw my wife's body, with six bullet holes in her chest. I fall to my knees, my face falling flat on her chest and I cried. I thought my son was lost in the fire, but then I heard a baby crying nearby. When I looked near the rows of bushes that lined the sides of the walkway to our front door, I saw my son, alive and well. When I picked him up, he had a few cuts and bruises, but he wasn't seriously injured. I immediately called Dr. Grimm on my cell phone, who answered and said he already knew what had happened. He told me that my girlfriend wasn't the only one who was killed; my entire family was killed too. I told him that my son was alive, but what ever my first mission may be, to let me complete my mission in that Universe and stay there.

He agreed to let me stay in the universe that I already had a mission in, which I was surprised that I already had a mission. Dr. Grimm told me that he already had sent his personal helicopter to pick me up and bring me to the Nevada Desert. I thanked Dr. Grimm and hung up my cell phone. And then, a few hours later, I heard the rumbling of a helicopter. It landed in my front yard, and as soon as it landed, I climbed in. I took one last sad look at the place I had called home with my girlfriend for the last three years. I said a prayer for my girlfriend, hoping she was in a better place. Then the helicopter lifted off and flew towards the northwest border of my home country. About an hour later, when we had crossed the border, I said good night and goodbye to my country in Spanish. As I was sleeping with my son in my arms, I woke up to the helicopter bumping as if it was landing. And when I looked, sure enough, we had landed outside of big facility, powered by two fusion power plants that were one mile away from the facility for each power plant. Sooner than I originally thought, I was already given my uniform for the IU-T.E.C, but the arm patch only said T.E.C. My son and I were scanned for our DNA Return Sequences for when we go through the wormhole, so that way it wouldn't rip us apart permanently.

After receiving my mission briefing, which was to investigate a series of time crimes in the 6teen Universe, I entered the wormhole chamber. And after a few minutes of counting down, the wormhole opened and I was ripped apart down to the molecular level. After a few minutes of going through the quantum warp tunnel, I started to reassemble near the end of the wormhole. Another minute later, I was back to being one-hundred percent intact. Then the wormhole disappeared. When I got back up on my feet, I looked around to check my surroundings. And when I looked in front of me, I saw a huge mall in front of me. And right off the bat, I knew what mall it was.

I had arrived in the 6teen Universe in front of the Galleria Mall. I was to be the hero of time in this universe. I was to be the savior of it. And if I died trying, then it would be worth it. My name is Alan Antonio Richterez the Third, and this is my story: the story of a superhuman and Inter-Universal Timecop.


	2. The First Meeting with Courtney

**Chapter I: The First Meeting with Courtney**

Alan, after he looked at the outside of the Galleria Mall for a while, started to walk inside, but then he heard the sound of police sirens. When he looked behind him, there were a bunch of American police cars and SWAT trucks start to pull into the parking lot of the Galleria Mall. Alan wondered what was going on, so he activated his cloaking watch and made himself invisible to the point where he could walk through a wall like he could with a nano-wall. When he got inside, he saw about 30 Middle-Eastern terrorists holding people hostage. Alan got to the lemonade stand, where six teenagers were tied up. But there was a girl in particular of about 20 or 21 who was being held at gun-point on her knees. Alan hated Middle-Eastern terrorists, especially with what they did to the American and international coalition back during the Iraqi War of 2003 in his world. But for some reason, the 21-year-old girl looked right at Alan as if she could see him. She had a pleading look in her eyes.

_Whoever you are, please help me and my friends and siblings,_ the girl said in her mind, which Alan heard, since he was born with both telekinesis and telepathy.

"Shoot that bitch now!" said another of the terrorists, obviously the leader.

When Alan heard the terrorist holding the 21-year-old girl hostage cock his AK-47 to shoot the girl, he couldn't just sit back and watch, not after seeing his beloved Ashley in front of his house, shot dead. He deactivated the cloaking watch and thrust his hand towards the terrorist's AK-47, closing his eyes to focus on his telekinesis.

"What the hell?" said the terrorist who was about to shoot the 21-year-old girl as his AK-47 was jerked out of his hand by an invisible force, and saw it go into the hands of Alan. Alan pointed the AK at the terrorist who owned it. The terrorist was obviously surprised. Alan smiled slyly.

"Hey, terrorist!" Alan yelled, "Terrorize this!" Then Alan pulled the trigger of the AK-47 and fired a short, three-round burst on the terrorist. The other terrorists heard the shots and even saw their comrade fall to the ground dead. Alan got to a crouching stance and used his powers from the C-24 to jump to the upper floor. He fired short, three-round bursts per terrorist, but then the gun ran empty sooner than Alan thought. He threw the gun away and pulled out his newly-developed blaster rifle, which the Army Weapons Development of his world had just created. Alan sighed.

"Here goes nothing," Alan said, aiming his new blaster rifle at a terrorist running towards him. Then he said, "The future says 'hi'!" Then Alan pulls the trigger.

Before he knows it, a three-laser burst fires from his rifle, going right through the terrorist. When he saw the terrorist go down, he looked at his blaster rifle and yells "YAHOOOOO" as he turns it on full automatic and fires at the other terrorists, taking each one down with such precision and marksmanship that there was a minimal of collateral damage.

But a few managed to hide, as if to ambush Alan. So Alan jumps back down to the lower level and walks towards the main entrance. Just when he reaches the door, the remaining three terrorists, including the leader, come out and block the door, yelling at him in Arabic as if to tell him to drop his weapon. He puts his hands up and drops his blaster rifle, just like Milla Jovovich did in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, and with the same sly look. And while the terrorists watch the gun drop, Alan dropped to the floor, grabbed his rifle, and fired single-laser shots at the last three terrorists before they could even pull their triggers. After he sees the last terrorist drop to the floor dead, he walks back over to the lemonade stand and cuts the ropes from the six teenagers, while the 21-year-old girl was still crouched down on her knees, crying. Alan could sense that she thought the terrorists were still in the building. Alan shouldered his blaster rifle around his neck and extended his hand towards the girl.

"Can I give you a hand, Señorita?" Alan asked the girl, extending his hand to help her up.

When the girl heard Alan's voice, she hesitantly looked up. And when she saw that it was the boy she saw, extending his hand to help her, she took it, after which Alan helped her up. Alan was a tall boy for his age, but he was surprised that when the 21-year-old girl stood up, he was surprised that he was over half a foot taller than her.

But what happened next surprised Alan. The girl just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. But Alan closed his eyes and gave in to unexpected desires. When the girl broke off her kiss, she stepped down from being on the tips of her toes and smiled an embarrassed smile. But as for Alan, he was blushing blood red

"Thank you for saving my friends and siblings, mister," The girl said.

"Uh... um... no p-problemo," Alan said, also a little embarrassed himself.

"What... what's your name?" The girl asked Alan, still embarrassed.

"Alan Antonio Richterez the Third, Señorita," Alan said, a little more confident. "What's yours?"

"Courtney Masterson Garcia," the girl said. "Here, take this."

Courtney hesitantly hands Alan a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Alan looked back into Courtney's face with a confused look on his face.

Courtney sheepishly smiled and said, "That's my home number. Call me sometime, okay Alan?"

"Uh... sure," Alan said, looking at the piece of paper, confused. But then he smiles at Courtney, pocketing her number in his left pants pocket and says, "Why not? Does tonight sound okay?"

"Sure," Courtney said. "See you later, cutie."

When Courtney said that last sentence, Alan finally realized who Courtney looked like. She looked exactly like Ashley, only three years older. And the thought of Ashley started to make Alan cry, which Courtney and her friends and siblings saw.

"What's wrong, Alan?" Courtney asked her savior.

"I have to go," Alan said, choked up with tears. He re-shouldered his blaster rifle, turned around, and walked towards the main entrance. When Alan was halfway to the main entrance, Courtney came up towards Alan, a little tired out from running.

"Alan, tell me, what's wrong?" Courtney asked Alan shortly after catching her breath.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, Courtney," Alan said, still sounding like he was crying.

"But I do," Courtney said to her rescuer. "Please, just tell me what's wrong."

Alan didn't stir for a few minutes. Just when Courtney thought Alan wasn't going to answer, Alan turns toward her, a sad but determined look on his face.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Alan said firmly, but gently. When Courtney heard that, she looked disappointed. So when Alan saw the disappointed look on Courtney's face, his expression softened and he said, "But... if you really want to know, Courtney, I will tell you everything when I talk to you tonight, okay?"

When Courtney heard Alan say that, she smiled and said, "Okay. But... if you change your mind, I'll understand. Because it looks like you went through something tragic, from the way you reacted when I said see you later."

"Yeah," Alan said softly as he turned towards the main entrance of the Galleria, "I did go through something tragic." Then Alan walked out of the main entrance as the police and counter-terrorist SWAT teams came in and cleaned up the dead bodies of the terrorists. When the press was let in, they went to interview a guy who said he had taken footage of the mystery teenaged boy who had taken down the terrorists single-handedly, first rescuing the hostage that was about to be shot, after he had appeared out of thin air, then using the terrorist's AK-47 to taken down a few more terrorists before using a laser rifle. The guy the news reporters interviewed for this had also taken footage of the boy being caught by the three remaining terrorists, dropping his weapon, then outsmart the three last terrorists by dropping to the ground, grabbing his laser rifle in midair, and firing laser blasts into the last of the terrorists before he hit the ground. Then the footage was cut off. Everyone was checked for injuries, including Courtney and her friends and siblings. After everyone was checked and okay, the police told them to go to their homes, that the Galleria Mall would be open within the next three days once they clean the mess up. Everyone filed out in rows of five. Since Courtney was the last one to pass through the main entrance to the outside, she looks towards the sky, seeing Alan float high in the air because of his telekinesis. She called out to him in her mind.

_Thank you, Alan,_ Courtney said in her mind to Alan's. _If it weren't for you, I would've been shot dead. Thank you so much._

_You're very welcome, Courtney Masterson,_ Alan said to Courtney's mind, which she heard, despite her not being psychic. _I'm always glad to help. I'll talk to you tonight. Goodbye... for now._

Then Courtney sees Alan fly towards the southern direction of the city, flying to wherever he was staying. When his form disappeared in the distance, Courtney caught up with her friends and siblings and just followed them into the bus that would take them home.


	3. Alan and Courtney's Conversation

**Chapter II: Alan and Courtney's Conversation**

Alan had gone to the house that Dr. John Grimm had set up for him with the U.S. Government of the 6teen Universe's Earth. His house was in the suburbs of the city that the Galleria Mall was in. He was also given a profile in the United States of the 6teen Universe's Earth, including a Social Security Number, so that way he could get a side job while investigating the time crime outbreak in the 6teen Universe. Three hours after he had rescued the Galleria Mall customers from the terrorists, he got the cell phone that the U.S. Government gave him to make calls to anybody in the 6teen Universe he would possibly make friends with.

After it hit 8:00 pm, Alan pulls out Courtney's number from his pants pocket and dials it on his cell phone.

After about three rings, Alan hears, "Hello, Garcia Residence, Jonesy speaking?"

"Hi, Jonesy, it's Alan," Alan says in greeting.

"Oh, hey dude," Jonesy says in reply. "Hold on, let me put you on speaker. My family wanted to thank you for you helping us. Hold on a sec."

After a few seconds, Alan heard a click. And after Jonesy called his family, everyone who was there at Jonesy's house came to the phone. But Jonesy was the next one to speak.

"Alan, this is my step mom, Mrs. Masterson-Garcia," Jonesy said, introducing his step mom.

"Thank you so much, Alan," Mrs. Garcia said, sobbing with happiness in her voice.

"No problemo, Señora Garcia," Alan says, shrugging, "I'm always glad to help."

"Please," Mrs. Garcia said, sounding like she was wiping her tears, "Call me, Emma."

"And please," said an older man, who Alan guessed was Jonesy's father, "Call me Antonio. On behalf of my family, I can't thank you enough, Alan, for what you did for my family."

"Like I said, Señor Garcia, er, Antonio," Alan said, "It was no big deal. It's what I was trained to do, helping people like how I did at the Galleria with my blaster rifle and powers."

"Alan," said a really young boy, which was Jonesy's youngest brother, Robbie. He sounded really excited. "Jonesy told us that you jumped from the bottom floor of the mall all the way to the top floor. Are you a superhero or something?"

"No, but I do have superhuman abilities, little man," Alan said to Jonesy's brother. "I was born with telekinesis and telepathy, but my superhuman strength, intelligence, healing, speed, and others come from the 24th pair of chromosomes in my DNA."

"You have 24 pairs of chromosomes?" a girl sounding younger than Courtney asked, who Alan identified as Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson "Then wouldn't you be an alien or something?"

"No, I was originally a normal human, besides my psychic abilities," Alan explained. "But when I was struck by a constant lightning bolt in a thunderstorm, I was burnt to a crisp. But my boss at the top-secret agency I'm with injected me with Chromosome 24, or C-24, which are the codenames for my 24th pair of chromosomes. And because of C-24, I was brought back from the brink of death, because within five minutes of the injection, my body healed itself back to perfect health. And whatever other injuries I might get from fighting other bad guys, they would heal almost instantly."

"Wow, that's sort of sounds like Wolverine from X-Men," Jonesy's first brother, Diego Garcia.

"That's right, Diego," Alan said in reply with a laugh "Just like Wolverine from X-Men." Then Alan cleared his throat and said, "May I speak to Courtney now?"

"Sure," Emma said as if she was smiling this time, "Hold on one second."

There was another click as he was taken off of speakerphone, and then that's when a girl, who sounded older than Jen but younger than Emma, came on the phone and said, "Alan?"

"Hey, Courtney," Alan greeted the girl he saved from being shot. "How've you been doing?"

"Pretty good," Courtney replied, "We just got through eating dinner when you called."

"That's good," Alan said with a smile. "At least you're doing better than what you were at the Galleria."

"Yeah," Courtney said with a sigh. "But still, it was just so scary. I saw my life flash before my eyes. It's just so traumatic that it lasts for a long time."

"Believe me," Alan said, "I can relate. I mean... I didn't go through the same thing as you, but it was just as traumatic."

"Well, before you start," Courtney started to say. "I have something to confess. I... I kinda like you."

"I know," Alan said, "I read your mind when you were the last one to come out of the Galleria after the attack. But the thing is... I like you too. But when you said see you later, you reminded me of my last girlfriend."

"Is that why you were... so upset?" Courtney asked Alan, a little concerned.

"Yeah," Alan said. "You better be quiet, because I'm going to tell you a long story. And believe me, when I say it's a long story, it's a LONG story, meaning it will take at least an hour till I finish it. If you have any questions about anything I say, go ahead and ask them when you don't understand, okay?"

Courtney was silent for a few moments, but then she said, "I'm all ears."

Then Alan begins his life story, with Courtney listening, not interrupting a word Alan said.

---

**An hour and a half later...**

---

"And that's it," Alan said, sighing after he said those words. "After I was inducted to the IU-T.E.C, I came here, and that's when I met you and your friends, rescued you, and took down the terrorists. Then I called you, but I was introduced to your family first. And then I'm talking to you right now." Then Alan sighed a sigh of relief, saying, "And that's the end of my life story."

"Alan, can I ask you a theoretical question?" Courtney asked.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Alan said, prompting Courtney to continue. "What's on your mind?" He wanted to find out what she wanted to say by verbal means instead of reading her mind.

"Say our new relationship was to get far enough," Courtney hesitantly starts to ask, "And we have kids... would they be able to have kids of their own, despite the C-24?"

"I'll answer that last question," Alan says, tried to sound as polite as he can, "And then I have to head to bed. Yes, if our relationship were to get far enough to the point of having children, they would be able to have kids of their own. Because, from what I found out from my boss, who found this out from his sister, C-24 doesn't divide like the other chromosomes, except for bodily growth. And because of C-24 being indivisible in reproduction, it would also make our children superhuman in the process. But I would need to train them in order to help them control their innate powers. Our children would most likely be telepaths and telekinetics, too."

"I see," Courtney said, as if she understood, then someone called her. Alan heard it being Jonesy. "Hey, we just found out that the Galleria was going to be reopened tomorrow. Want to come meet my friends and Jonesy and Jen in person?"

"Sure," Alan happily agreed. "I'll be there around 11:30. Could you wait until then? I have to do some quick paperwork on the terrorist attack."

"Fine with me," Courtney said in reply. "I'll be sure to tell my siblings and my friends." Courtney was silent for a few moments, then she asked, "Alan, my mom just told me to ask you if you want to come over for dinner tomorrow. Would you like to?"

"Tell her I'd be delighted to," Alan said, smiling. "It's the least I could do for the family that I helped protect."

"Okay, I'll tell her when I hang up," Courtney said. "See you tomorrow, cutie."

"See you, Courtney," Alan replied, not getting upset anymore.

"Good night," Courtney replied, finally hanging up the phone. Alan flipped his cell phone shut and smiled.

"Good night... Courtney," Alan said in a whisper. Then, after getting into his IU-T.E.C-embroidered pajamas, Alan climbs into bed and goes to sleep to let the night pass by. He goes to sleep until tomorrow morning, which is when he is finally introduced to his new girlfriend's friends and family.


End file.
